Desde mi Cielo
by ArtemisaEscarlata
Summary: La muerte... Es algo tan trágico pero a la vez algo capaz de despertar sentimientos y cambios en los que quedan atrás, recordándonos que la vida es efímera y hermosa, algo que no se debe desperdiciar.


Juvia, luego de llorar todo el día como lo hacía desde aquel fatídico día en la pelea con los dragones, por fin, con ayuda de las pastillas que le había dado Porliuska, había conseguido caer dormida en su cama aún con lágrimas en los ojos, el dolor la había consumido por completo al ver hombre de sus sueños entregar su vida por la de ella, sin duda alguna fue un hombre heroico, hasta sus últimos minutos lo dio todo por sus amigos, pero quizás hubiese sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, que no se hubieran dado cuenta y que fuera ella a quien lloraran, Gray era demasiado necesario para todos, mientras que su existencia podría desaparecer sin dejar un rastro y no dolería tanto como lo hacía por su amado mago de hielo, el dolor, la culpa, todo llegaba a ella y no la dejaba seguir, había muerto frente a ella y no había podido hacer nada, solo ahogar un grito y ver cómo caía a sus pies.

Juvia se encontraba sentada frente a un bello paisaje, estaba frente a un lago, entre montañas y pinos, sentada a los pies de un gigantesco árbol que le servía como cobijo de la nieve que caía de manera constante dando un bello toque al de por sí encantador paisaje, sentada sin pensar en nada y ensimismada en la caída de los copos que le recordaban a aquel hombre que tanto había amado no sintió acerarse a nadie hasta cuando el calor de un cuerpo ajeno al de ella la sorprendió a su costado izquierdo, se volteo lentamente hipnotizada por la constante capa blanca que comenzaba a cubrirlo todo, pero no pudo decir nada, no pudo gritar, no pudo moverse, solo sintió que las cálidas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas totalmente en silenciosas, en contraste al frío paisaje en el que se encontraba, a su lado se encontraba el mismísimo Gray mirando hacia el horizonte, mirando y analizando cada copo de nieve sin atreverse a decir nada para no romper ese momento mágico, pero en un momento de la eternidad de segundos que se sintieron pasar la miró y le sonrió a su amiga de agua.

Juvia, necesito que me escuches por favor, tengo que decirte algo.

Gray-sama – dijo la chica entre lágrimas, ni un solo gimoteo se escapaba por sus labios, en el ambiente se escuchaba solo el ruido de un lago silencioso fluyendo hacia la costa cerca de ellos.

Jamás pensé verte así juvia, lo que hice fué para que tuvieras una vida, para que vivieras tu futuro, aunque fuera sin mí, para que sonrieras de nuevo pero no haces más que llorar y encerrarte en tu pieza perdiéndote lo bello del mundo, lo que más me preocupa es que no eres la única, Lyon está igual que tu, o peor a su manera.

La chica estaba atónita, no lo podía creer, tener a gray a su lado era recuperar todas las esperanzas perdidas en un solo momento , quizás pudiera volver a tenerlo en sus brazos una vez más, quizás pudiera seguirlo y atosigarlo como siempre, quizás volviera a quedar desnudo frente al gremio en medio de una pelea con Natsu, quizás… , pero Juvia cayó en la cuenta, esta no era la realidad, su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, sólo era eso, su gray había muerto hace un mes, lo habían enterrado como todo un héroe reconocido por el mismísimo rey.

Estoy soñando – no era una pregunta era una afirmación a cruel realidad de Juvia.

Si, y no, estas soñando, pero yo de verdad estoy aquí, me dieron una pequeña oportunidad para poder descansar en paz, tenía demasiadas cosas que jamás les dije, bueno mejor lo digo rápido, tengo a más personas que visitar esta noche – dijo tomando un largo aliento.

Juvia no podía hablar, estaba hipnotizada mirando cada rasgo del mago alquímico, quería memorizar hasta el último detalle de sus facciones, era hermoso en todo aspecto, era el hombre perfecto ante sus ojos, el que la salvó de caer en la oscuridad, el que la sacó del mal camino que llevaba en Phantom, el que la hizo abrir los ojos y la acompañó en sus más grandes aventuras, todo, su vida hubiese sido perfecta si aquel hombre le hubiese correspondido a sus sentimientos.

Ahora está todo en silencio y siento la calma en el corazón, quiero decir adiós; ha llegado la hora de que anden el camino sin mí, hay tanto por lo que vivir Juvia, tantas aventuras por venir (juvia comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, ahora con gemidos), no llores mi cielo por favor, me rompes el corazón, por favor vuélvete a enamorar, me gustaría volver a verte sonreír. Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte, solo el viento y las gotas que han caído de tus ojos saben lo que has sufrido por amarme, perdóname por no haber sido claro cuando tenía el tiempo, hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti, te cuidare desde aquí, desde mi cielo. Sé que la culpa los acosa en especial a ti y Lyon, les susurra al oído "pude hacer más", no hay nada que les pueda reprochar, todos lo dimos todo y preferí egoístamente dejarte vivir, sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero te amo tanto que no hubiese soportado verte morir, tu eres más fuerte que yo y sé que podrás pasar por esto, sé que volverás a darle al mundo esa sonrisa que me enamoró de ti.

Juvia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, una declaración concreta de gray, claramente a su manera, un poco más ruda y sin palabras tiernas, pero todo lo que decía era para la maga de agua como miel para sus oídos, estaba embobada por el momento, aún tratando de procesar todo lo que el muchacho que había dado su vida para que ella pudiera seguir con la suya le estaba diciendo.

Quédate tranquila, ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal, la calma me domina, todo el dolor de vivir se ha ido, tengo que decirte que fuiste la luz que borro mi dolor, y que siempre he atesorado cada momento en el que estabas cerca, aún recuerdo esa vez que comimos pan dulce y terminaste toda pegoteada, te veías realmente tierna y hermosa (el mago de hielo estaba sonriendo ante tal imagen mental), sé de cada paso que diste al seguirme y créeme que me hacía el desentendido sólo para que no dejaras de hacerlo, temía alejarte, admito que cuando apareció Lyon en nuestras vidas después de Terounjima tenía ganas de matarlo por intentar acercarte a ti, estaba celoso de mi propio hermano, y muchas veces pensé que quizás estarías mejor con él, ¿Por qué?, simple, él no tenía problemas en mostrar todos sus sentimientos al mundo, yo sólo preferí amarte en silencio por no tener el valor de decírtelo, aunque admito que no hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepienta, sólo lamento todos los besos que no te di; pero mi vida, yo nunca podre olvidarte y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme... Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida; que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti me torturo viendo como lloras a cada hora del día por mi culpa… recuerda siempre que vivo cada vez que hablan de mi y muero otra vez si lloran, he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz, no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar, nunca me olvides, no quiero que lo hagas, sé que es egoísta lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero quiero que siempre me recuerdes, como yo lo haré contigo en donde sea que esté, me tengo que marchar; desde mi cielo los arropare en la noche y espantare todos los miedos, desde mi cielo los esperare escribiendo, no estoy solo, me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza, se feliz por mí, veré a mi familia nuevamente, pero siempre recuerda esto, yo nunca los olvidare y jamás por la eternidad me olvidaré de cierta maga de agua a la que amé con tanta desesperación como para dar mi vida...

Juvia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esto sí que era un sueño, no sólo estaba su gran amado, sino que él se le estaba confesando, todo era muy raro pero lo que jamás previó fue que le mago de hielo se acercara lentamente a ella y la abrazara, acunando la cabeza de ella en su pecho desnudo (como siempre Gray se había sacado parte de su ropa sin darse cuenta).

Gray-sama, JU-Ju..Juvia… ta..taam… también lo ama – dijo la maga aguantando las ganar de gritar por la emoción, ella jamás había sido clara con sus sentimientos, era verdad que cualquiera que la mirara se daría cuenta de lo que ella sentía por Gray, pero jamás habían salido esas palabras de su boca, ella tampoco había tenido el valor de hablar cuando tenía la oportunidad, y ahora, aunque fuera en sueños ella haría realidad lo que había deseado desde que conoció a aquel rudo chico de hielo que congeló su corazón.

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquel bello paisaje, el sonido lento, pesado del agua ayudaba a calmar el corazón de ambos jóvenes separados por una gran brecha, y aunque no todo es eterno, el cálido momento quedaría grabado a fuego en el corazón de Juvia, ella sabía que su amado debía de partir y lo mejor era que lo hiciera a lo grande, Juvia se separó de Gray, se levantó del piso y secó todo rastro de aquellas lágrimas que habían surcado su rostro, levantó su mano derecha creando un hermoso florete de agua y con este mismo apunto al pecho del mago de hielo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Gray Fullbuster, mago alquímico de hielo y miembro del gremio de magos Fairy Tail, jura con tu vida que, "No revelarás jamás ninguna información que pueda perjudicar a Fairy Tail", segundo "No te pondrás en contacto con antiguos clientes sin una buena razón ni obtendrás con ello ningún beneficio personal", y que por último "Aunque te equivoques de camino, debes vivir con todas tus fuerzas. Jamás considerarás tu vida como algo insignificante. Y no olvides nunca a los amigos queridos que has dejado atrás."

Gray sin pensarlo estaba quieto y llorando al escuchar las palabras de despedida del gremio, jamás pensó en escucharlas, aún menos de la manera en que lo hacía, dichas por la mujer de su vida y en un sueño de despedida.

Juvia por su parte no estaba mejor, este era el momento en el que debía mostrarse fuerte e implacable, no había tiempo para debilidades, menos ahora, las palabras de despedida que había memorizado al entrar al gremio, las que siempre decía su gran amiga Erza, esas mismas palabras eran las correctas para despedir a su gran amado, lo merecía, lo necesitaba para poder dejar el gremio como el mago de Fairy tail que había sido en su vida, no podía titubear, no podía quebrársele la voz ahora, debía ser la mujer dura y seria que siempre había sido en su antigua vida de mercenaria; al terminar de decir la despedida, cayó al piso con una gran sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, no había titubeado, lo había hecho y había despedido a Gray como se lo merecía.

Ahora Gray-sama puede descansar en paz.

Te equivocas Juvia, aún hay algo que me falta por hacer en este mundo.

Gray aún estaba llorando por lo que había hecho la mujer del agua, pero lo que le había dicho era verdad, aún había algo que faltaba por hacer, lentamente se fue acercando a una sorprendida maga que se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, el espacio se fue cerrando poco a poco, al igual que los ojos de ambos, el espacio era minúsculo hasta que los suaves labios de Juvia se juntaron con los algo helado labios de Gray, fundiéndose en ese beso tan esperado por ambos, un beso que tierno y duro juntaba dos cosas, un inicio y un adiós de algo maravilloso, un amor tan puro, pero tan desafortunado como el de Romeo y Julieta, pero que a diferencia de los últimos ellos pudieron gozar a su manera, Juvia persiguiendo a Gray, y Gray recibiendo las atenciones que jamás en su vida llegó a creer que podría gozar, sólo ese beso bastaba para que su historia de amor recorriera sus mentes, su primera pelea, todo comenzó cuando ambos eran oponentes luchando por el bienestar de Lucy, que había sido una hermana y una rival de amor.

No todo es eterno, es la lección que aquellos jóvenes habían aprendido de la peor manera posible, separándose y sufriendo la pérdida del otro, y como ambos sabían era el momento de partir de Gray, lentamente el ambiente romántico se fue alejando con la suave brisa que los envolvía y volvieron a su realidad, juntos, abrazados derramaron las últimas lágrimas en compañía del otro sabiendo que sus caminos no se volverían a encontrar hasta otra vida.

Prométeme que nuestros caminos se volverán a juntar – dijo desesperada la maga de agua.

Claro, aunque espero que eso no sea pronto, Juvia juro por mi corazón y como mago de Fairy tail que te buscare en otra vida, y si no es en esa, será en la siguiente, porque algún día, aunque sea en el final de los tiempos serás mía y no te dejaré marchar otra vez.

Estaré esperando ese día Gray-sama.

Ya es hora (la mirada de Gray estaba vacía, se notaba que quería hacer ese sueño eterno), me tengo que marchar, te puedo decir algo, Lyon de verdad te ama, quizás sea la hora de darle una oportunidad, él es el único que puede llegar a merecerte además de mi (dijo con una sonrisa).

Gray se levantó del piso dejando a Juvia con nuevas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, esta vez sólo sonrió y caminó con dirección al bosque, siguió derecho adentrándose cada vez más en la profundidad de los arboles perdiéndose al rato y dejando como un suave eco que llego a la maga las más bellas palabras.

Te amo, perdóname por todo y recuerda que nos volveremos a ver.

Juvia se quedó quieta al borde del lago, llorando y procesando todo lo que había pasado, la noche ya había caído cuando se acomodó con una mano en el agua y tan quieta como el paisaje se quedó dormida con su mano libre en los labios.

La mañana ya había llegado y las primeras luces del sol se filtraban por una de las habitaciones de Fairy Hills, Juvia despertó por la luz que caía sobre su cama y cuando levantó sus manos para sobar sus ojos como era costumbre por las mañanas se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que aún no se secaban presentes como un recuerdo en su cara, esta vez todo era distinto, se levanto y se dirigió a su baño, tomando una larga ducha con agua caliente y con ella dejando nuevas lagrimas por el dolor de su perdida, tenía que admitir que después del sueño de anoche se sentía mucho mejor, ahora si hubo una despedida y ya no quedaba nada inconcluso, aparte del juramento que habían hecho, ya que aunque fuera en otra vida ellos se volverían a encontrar, y estaba completamente segura que eso lo cumplirían.

Ahora era el momento de armarse de valor y hacer algo que jamás se había atrevido a hacer, se vistió como de costumbre y salió de su habitación sin toparse a nadie por el camino, era bastante temprano y lo más probable es que las demás chicas del gremio aún durmieran, se encaminó al centro de Magnolia y en un pequeño puesto compró un ramo de flores, le dolía el alma, hacer esto era aceptar por completo que Gray se había ido, pero como él se lo había pedido ya era la hora de dar vuelta la página y comenzar de nuevo, de decirle desde el fondo de su corazón adiós; poco a poco las puertas principales del cementerio se hacían más y más imponentes y la intimidaban un poco, pero su caminar era seguro, era la hora.

Casi al fondo del cementerio se encontraban las tumbas de los magos caídos de Fairy tail, en un sector especial, adornada con una bella estatua de un copo de nieve cristalizado se encontraba la tumba de Gray, quizás fuera la suerte o el destino, ya que el clima era adecuado al momento, era el que él adoraba, estaba completamente soleado y despejado, pero no estaba caluroso, por algún motivo uno sentía a necesidad de abrigarse por el frío; al final, lentamente Juvia se acercó, dejó las flores sobre la tumba y se sentó en el piso para pasar un rato ahí.

Juvia no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada ahí, el paso del tiempo se fue perdiendo, estaba tan tranquila sentada acompañando a Gray que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acercó a la tumba, sólo lo vio cuando puso una bella rosa de hielo solo la tumba.

No esperaba encontrarte aquí, aún no por lo menos – dijo Lyon a Juvia.

Yo tampoco, sólo sé que hoy sentí el ánimo de venir y aceptar la cruel realidad– contestó a su vez la mujer de agua con un deje melancólico en su voz.

El silencio era bastante incómodo, ambos compartían una profunda pérdida, pero el ambiente se sentía como si hubiera una pared de hielo enorme que los separara, Lyon estaba bastante preocupado, amaba a la mujer que tenía al lado, pero tenía demasiado miedo a perderla después de esto, seguramente ella pensaría lo mismo que él, que él había tenido la culpa de esto, si hubiese estado verdaderamente atento a la batalla, Gray no hubiera tenido que sacrificar su vida por el ataque de ese dragón que apareció del lado en el que él mismo estaba combatiendo, cuando vio la primera herida, quedó petrificado por la angustia y no fue capaz de hacer un escudo que pudiera proteger a su hermano, lo dejó a la deriva cuando más lo había necesitado, por su culpa y por la de nadie más su hermano había muerto y no lo tendría de nuevo; pese a lo que había soñado todo ese dolor le estaba carcomiendo, el sentimiento de culpa no desaparecía de su cabeza, ya que en el momento de la verdad no había demostrado ser más que un incompetente y un cobarde, todo el dolor que los demás cargaban y arrastraban en este momento era por su culpa y eso nadie se lo podía negar, ya no podía más, no podía mirar a nadie que hubiese conocido a Gray a la cara, había llegado luego de mucho pensar que lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio, aunque eso le costara dejar a todos, en estos momentos, Lyon solo venía a despedirse de Gray para siempre, y las casualidades de la vida lo llevaron a encontrarse con la mujer que amaba y por la cual se había quedado más de un mes en Magnolia, sólo para esperar que volviera a ser ella misma, ahora que la veía afrontando la realidad sabía que su pequeña y última tarea estaba cumplida.

Joven Lyon, lo siento, lo noto muy distante – dijo la maga de agua mirando al piso.

Lyon sabía que lo mejor era mantener el silencio, ella no debía de pedir disculpas, al contrario, él era el que debía de pedir perdón de rodillas e implorar por un poco de paz.

El que tiene que disculparse soy yo Juvia-chan, me alegro de verte otra vez (una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro), bueno, es hora de despedirme, ahora que te veo mejor me voy de vuelta a mi gremio, hace mucho que no hago un trabajo.

¿Juvia lo volverá a ver joven Lyon?

No lo creo, es mejor que no vuelva a Magnolia, ya le he hecho mucho daño a este pequeño pueblo ¿no lo crees? – Lyon tenía una profunda mirada de dolor en sus ojos, para la joven que se encontraba en el piso era totalmente claro, Gray no le había mentido en cuanto al dolor de su compañero de entrenamientos.

Ya no es necesario – dijo la mujer.

Es necesario, ya no puedo dormir en paz desde lo que paso, tengo que encontrar alguna manera de pagar por lo que he hecho.

De improvisto la joven maga de agua se levantó del piso con lagrimas en los ojos, se movió con rapidez y abrazó al hombre que estaba sufriendo tanto como ella, su dolor no fue capaz de dejarla ver el dolor que había en otro, el mismo dolor que ella había producido en otros con su manera de actuar. Por su parte Lyon no sabía qué hacer, sentía las cálidas lágrimas de Juvia caer en su hombro pero no podía hacer nada.

Por favor no llores que me partes el alma – decía al borde de las lágrimas el mago de hielo.

Juvia ya perdió a Gray-sama, por favor si de verdad quiere a Juvia no se aleje, no puedo, Juvia no es capaz de soportar perderlo todo de una vez y usted es lo más cercano que tengo de Gray-sama, perdóneme por todo lo que lo he preocupado, por toda la lluvia que ha caído por mi culpa, pero se lo ruego, no abandone a Juvia también – las palabras de la mujer de agua eran casi incomprensibles entre sus lagrimas, su dolor y la lluvia que había comenzado a caer nuevamente.

Tranquila, tranquila, si eso es lo que quieres no lo haré – ambos sabían perfectamente que era una mentira, que si el joven partía en estos momentos jamás lo volvería a ver.

No es su culpa, no es la culpa de nadie, no tiene que cargar todo ese dolor sólo, Gray-sama me dijo que lo ayudara, que estaba preocupado, que no quería esto, por favor no se vaya, sé que Gray-sama también habló con usted y no le está haciendo caso – todo lo que Lyon había esperado escuchar salir de la boca de Juvia fue claramente frustrado, esto no lo esperaba, era tal la compasión de aquella mujer que no importaba nada con tal que se quedara.

Aún no terminaba de procesar las sinceras palabras de la maga cuando se encontraba llorando como un niño, ella había sufrido aún más que él, y aún así estaba prestándole no sólo su apoyo, su comprensión y su hombro, sino que también la confianza incondicional al acompañarlo a salir también de su propio dolor, quizás ella tuviera razón y no tenía que cargar con esa gran mochila a cuestas, pero en este momento no había tiempo ni momento para pensar, perdió la noción del tiempo al dejar salir todo lo que había acumulado en un mes de soledad, pero ya no estaba, frente a él un rayo de esperanza lo instaba a seguir luchando contra la vida, y claramente a no dejarse vencer.

En el cementerio de Magnolia, al fondo, donde se encontraban las tumbas de los magos de Fairy tail se encontraban dos magos llorando juntos, sacando todo su dolor y volviendo a la vida con ganas de luchar y no dejarse perder, aunque algo pasaba desapercibido para cualquier vivo, era aquel muchacho de cabello azabache que ponía una mano en el hombro de los seres que fueron más importantes para él, su amada, y el hombre al que había querido como un hermano del alma.

 **Caminando cerca de un lago mientras nevaba una mujer de cabellos celestes y ojos a la par caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía a una cabaña aledaña escondida entre los centenarios árboles, sin tocar a la puerta se adentró encontrando a un joven de cabello oscuro escribiendo en un escritorio de espaldas a ella, por su parte la misteriosa mujer hizo notoria su presencia con fuertes pisadas que sorprendieron al dueño de casa, este al darse vuelta a mirar de quien se trataba esta inesperada visita sólo sonrió y fue directo a abrazarla.**

 **Te estaba esperando, pero pensé que aún faltaba para verte – dijo sorprendido el joven.**

 **Lo siento, ¿Te he hecho esperar demasiado? – preguntó ella.**

 **No, está bien, por ti hubiera esperado una vida completa, aunque noto que ya no eres tan tímida como antes – dijo sonriendo el joven.**

 **Cincuenta años cambian a cualquiera Gray-sama – dijo la peliceleste.**

 **Eso es verdad, pero cincuenta años no son nada comparado con la eternidad que tenemos por delante mi querida Juvia.**

 **Ambos se sonrieron mientras sus labios se acercaban lentamente, no había apuros, lagrimas, ni desesperación, sólo un grato sentimiento invadía el ambiente, la felicidad por el primer beso de los muchos que se darían por la eternidad; al final de sus vidas el amor los había llevado a juntarse nuevamente para tomar lo que se les había arrebatado, ese sentimiento tan profundo que incluso había burlado a la misma vida.**


End file.
